worth the wait
by caniex
Summary: eremika long-distance relationship. the two lovebirds are reunited at the airport after months of separation. eremika au. enjoy!


**pairing: **eremika/mikaere

**themes:** fluff fluff fluff

**rating: **k+

**summary:** eremika long-distance relationship. the two lovebirds are reunited at the airport after months of separation.

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

**tumblr: **snkorswim

* * *

Mikasa sighs, shoulders shaking as she slouches against the stiff, cardboard-like seat. She wriggles around uncomfortably - it's an airport, for crying out loud. Would it kill them to show a little hospitality? - when she feels her phone buzz in her coat pocket.

Her breath stops for a second and she fishes anxiously around for her phone, tapping the screen with wobbly fingers to open the text message.

From: Eren Jaeger

_Just landed! I'll grab my luggage and head over - can't wait to see you!_

She softens, warmth spreading all throughout her at the thought of even seeing him, let alone touching him, hugging him, kissing him… Five months is a long time, but it couldn't be helped. School was hectic and plane tickets were expensive and it was only a couple more months, right?

But it was _agonizingly _painful, the six-hour distance spacing them apart. No matter how many phone calls, late-night Skyping, and impromptu presents they sent each other, nothing would ever be enough. Not until they were together again.

She's been waiting on this very moment for what feels like an eternity and the gravity, the reality of the situation finally hits her; she's going to be with her boyfriend, touching, holding, living with, being with him for the first time in forever.

The thought alone is enough to jumpstart her heart and suddenly she's blushing, tapping her boot quickly against the carpet and all she wants is to cuddle him and watch dumb movies and eat terrible food and fall asleep in his arms.

Suddenly, a mass exodus of people exits from the direction of the Baggage Claim. Her eyes widen and her heart quickens and she has to physically remind herself to inhale, exhale but it's impossible because all she can think about is Eren, Eren, Eren.

There's too many damn people, she thinks, anxiously trying to weave her eyes around the insignificant figures. She grabs her bag and hoists it over her shoulder, rising from the line of murder-chairs and skirting where the terminal meets the linoleum hallway. Her eyes search and search and search and she thinks she's going to die, yes, she'll probably die because the anticipation is killing her from the inside out.

And finally she sees him between someone's shoulder. He's stepping off the walkway, stuffing his phone into his coat and toting around several months worth of clothes. His hair is stuffed into a hat and gloves with finger-holes are wrapped around his suitcase. The backpack she got him last Christmas hangs on his back, no doubt stuffed to the brim and the weight is almost unbearable but he doesn't care anymore because he spots her only seconds after she sees him.

Her knees go weak but she just doesn't care anymore because if she falls at least he'll be there to catch her. She starts walking towards him, grinning like an absolute idiot because he's there and he's tall and handsome and they're both sleep-deprived but she wouldn't have it any other way. Her paces quickens and he's shoving, not even politely anymore, his way towards her, out of the hallway and into the small terminal.

He's close, so close it's unreal. He's there and any distance, five months, six hours, who cares because it is insignificant at this point. He is there and smiling at her crookedly yet still managing to look handsome and she's so unbelievably happy, she's brimming with joy. He lets out a loose laugh, leaving his suitcase behind and widening his arms and the distance is almost gone, only ten more feet.

She's incredibly close; so close, he can see she's blushing and tears brim her eyes but she's beautiful. He loves her and nothing else matters anymore; not the shitty plane ride or the pricey ticket or any of that shit because he's here and so is she and he can finally hug his girlfriend that he's missed every damn day.

She can't take it anymore; she sprints. She crashes into him, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck and it feels so impossibly wonderful that the tears spill out of her eyes. He stumbles backward a little, encircling his arms around her waist to steady them both, but he doesn't care at all because the woman he loves more than everything is finally in his arms again and it's everything he remembered and more.

He holds her tight and he just wants to see her beautiful face. He hands skirt up between them and cup the sides of her face, tilting her head to meet his gaze. Her cheeks are tear-stained and red but he knows she's crying out of relief, joy and she smiles at him. She's gorgeous, he thinks, and he leans down and presses his lips to hers. Pleasure races through their bodies, swimming from their toes to their fingertips to the tips of their heads.

He kisses her again and again and again until she's giggling too much, she can't hardly breathe and so he stops and laughs with her, admiring her. He thumbs her cheekbone just like he used to and she blushes before reaching up to kiss him again.

"I missed you!" She says brightly, slinking up her hands to his face to touch him because this moment to too surreal to behold.

He grins at her, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, running his fingers through her jet black hair. "I missed you," he replies, and it feels like a relief to say that because it means they are finally reunited. "I missed you more, too," he adds.

She throws her head back and rolls her eyes, giving him one last kiss before grabbing his hand and intertwining it with hers.

"Let's go home," she says, and the way it rolls off her tongue spikes a feeling a deja vu in the both of them.

He brushes it off; he's just thankful she didn't feel the ring box in his front pocket.


End file.
